The Four Acts
by Monochrome Grayscal
Summary: Sekelompok perompak membantai satu keluarga di pemukiman pinggiran kota. Namun satu pria cantik yang selamat. Pria cantik yang memiliki kelebihan istimewa, Kim Seokjin. Dan Seokjin kembali membalaskan dendamnya. Dalam empat babak. / M for Adult content / Namjin / BTS AU
1. ACt 1: Causes part 1

**The Four Acts. Act I: Causes. Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disebutlah dunia yang fana ini memiliki beberapa kekuatan ajaib. Namun seringkali awam menganggapnya sebagai kutukan, kesialan, musibah dan pertanda buruk.

Baru saja tampak lelaki berparas tampan berada di depan pagar pembatas. Menggali humus. Mengubur sesuatu. Dipotongnya kayu bakar kecil, menancapkan potongan tersebut tepat di gundukan humus itu.

Jaehwan. Yeonjung.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan gundukan dadakan itu. Memasuki rumah kecilnya. Beratapkan seng, besi berkarat di setiap pilar. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kaus tipis, putih polos, bercak keringat tercetak.

Namun, rungunya sedikit terganggu dengan sebuah ketukan. Ketukan itu keras, namun tak memaksa. Tampak sosok tua, gemuk, rokok di bibirnya mengepulkan asap yang menyesakkan saat Seokjin membuka pintu.

"Kim Seokjin?"

Sosok tua itu menyunggingkan senyum miring. Yang dipanggil Seokjin hanya diam. Takut. Geram. Memerah matanya. Sosok tua itu bergerak masuk tanpa seizin Seokjin. Duduk di kursi santai, menghabiskan sisa rokoknya. Seokjin berjalan melewati sosok itu, berputar, ia masih memiliki norma sopan untuk bergerak di belakang orang yang lebih tua. Tak lama ia duduk bersampingan dengan pria tua itu.

"Menguburnya sendiri?"

Seokjin membisu sejenak. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau kubur dalam satu lahat?"

Mendengus pelan. "Bukan urusanmu."

Mendecak pria itu. "Sayang sekali."

Membuang abu rokok, memelintir sisanya. Seokjin paham apa yang pria tua ini inginkan. Walau hanya hening panjang sebagai jeda pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ada kopi? Asinan? Atau kue ketan? Siapkanlah aku sesuatu! Aku ini tamu."

Menetralkan nafasnya. Seokjin paham ia lemah. Namun ia ingin memberontak. Gerakan tubuhnya lambat. Berdiri dan bergerak menuju dapur rumah. Ruang santai dan dapur hanya dibatasi oleh gordin sebagai sekat. Sungguh sederhana, merangkap miskin.

Seperempat jam kemudian, Seokjin datang dengan secangkir kopi pahit, sisa asinan kemarin lusa, dan sebungkus kue ketan. Diberikannya pada pria tua itu. Senang hatinya saat Seokjin datang menuruti permintaannya.

Kembali jeda. Kembali hening. Seokjin merundukkan kepalanya.

Pria ini merupakan perompak termasyur di kota. Ia menginginkan harta karun. Bukan hanya sekedar emas dan uang. Atau piring kayu jati dan kepala harimau sebagai bingkisan. Ada harta karun lain.

Yaitu Seokjin sendiri.

Seokjin merupakan satu dari sekian banyak laki yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Dirinya mampu dimasuki dan mengandung bayi. Bukankah itu sebuah harta yang menggiurkan? Dibandingkan dengan lecah yang menjajakan dirinya di rumah bordil, demi apapun Seokjin lebih rapat dari itu. Lebih lembut. Lebih hangat. Tak gampang melonggar. Walaupun kodratnya melenceng, namun Seokjin tetap laki-laki. Memiliki zakar, kuat jasmani, dan bisa bersikap gagah.

Harta tersebut sering dianggap sebagai kutukan. Hanya jenis sesama yang memiliki orientasi seksual melenceng yang dapat menemukan pria tampan ajaib.

Soal itu, Seokjin mengaku sudah memiliki suami. Secara sah agama. Jaehwan namanya. Namun baru saja meregang nyawa di tangan perompak yang dipimpin oleh pria tua busuk ini. Dan baru saja Seokjin menyemayamkannya. Satu liang lahat. Bersama putra hasil buah dirinya dan Jaehwan. Dinamakan Yeonjung, tujuh bulan usianya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjanda?"

Sungguh tak pantas kata-kata pria itu. Janda hanya untuk perempuan. Seokjin bahkan mendengus pelan, tak terima ia dicela bagai lacur. Namun ia hanya diam saja. Tak kuat tenaganya setelah berjam-jam menggali tanah untuk memakamkan suami dan putranya.

"Kau sendirian, Shindong-ssi?"

Pria itu melirik arloji usang di tangannya. "Aku tidak sendiri. Setengah jam lagi ada enam. Tujuh denganku."

Pria dipanggil Shindong itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Seokjin yang juga menatapnya.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Seokjin? Aku memberimu tawaran. Kami datang bertujuh. Kau bisa memilih satu lagi diantara kami untuk tidur denganmu? Hum? Walau begitu aku yang terlebih dulu mencicipi lubang ketatmu. Haha."

Seokjin membisu.

"Sudah berapa orang kau tiduri, Seokjin? Hanya Jaehwan saja? Menyedihkan."

Merapatkan kedua kakinya. Seokjin menghadap sang perompak dengan mata tajam. "Jadi kau kesini untuk menyatakan perkawinan? Jenaka. Sama seperti wajahmu."

Shindong paham itu adalah ucapan sarkas. Namun siapa peduli. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan harta karun yang ia idamkan.

"Baiknya kau memasakkan kami sesuatu. Kami menginap. Menandai rumah ini. Dan kau pula. Menjadi milik kami."

Tawa menderu di setiap sudut. Satu sosok itu saja yang mengeluarkan suara deru tawa yang membuat Seokjin meringis. Seokjin bangkit, melangkah menuju dapur. Lalu sesaat ia berbalik badan menatap sang perompak.

"Kau mau aku masak apa?"

Tampak berpikir. Sudut bibirnya dimajukan agar tampak terkesan berpikir. "Asam manis—ah, tidak. Bukan. Sup. Sup daging."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Langkahnya cepat, namun tak bersuara. Seokjin menyusup keluar dari rumahnya. Tentu saja Shindong tak mengetahuinya. Seokjin mendatangkan dirinya ke rumah salah satu tetangga. Jarak rumahnya tiga ratus meter jauhnya, Seokjin tinggal di rumah terpencil, hingga jarak sampai ke ujung jalan raya berkilometer jauhnya.

Menemui sang tetangga sekaligus penjaga kelontong sembako. Pria manis tinggi tegap, namun wajahnya kecil. Namun dibandingkan dengan Seokjin, pria ini lebih gagah.

"Namjoon"

Seokjin menyerukan nama itu. Pria manis itu keluar dari tempatnya. Menghampiri Seokjin.

"Masih punya daging sapi? Aku butuh satu bungkus berat."

Namjoon mengangguk dalam diam. Segera ia mengambil satu potong daging sapi bagian perut. Ditimbang, lalu membungkusnya dalam tas plastik.

Seokjin bergeming. Ditatapnya sebuah jamur warna merah di hadapannya. Berbaris rapi dengan tangan baik milik Namjoon, menarik perhatiannya. "Kau menjual ini?"

"Itu tidak dijual. Aku memetiknya dari pinggir ladang untuk racun tikus."

Netranya menatap Namjoon lurus. "Mematikan, ya?"

"Cairan dan getahnya adalah racun. Membunuh secara perlahan. Badan mengejang, dan merusak hati."

Selesai dengan dagingnya, Namjoon memberikannya kepada Seokjin. "Aku turut berduka atas suami dan anakmu. Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari ini."

"Aku lebih berduka ketika kau sendiri melajang hingga akhir hayat suamiku. Haha"

Tertawa sinis. Bukan tipe Seokjin sekali. Namun Namjoon paham dengan candaan itu. Ia memakluminya. Tutur kata seakan Seokjin telah putus asa. Namjoon sendiri sudah kepala tiga, tak memiliki istri maupun anak. Tinggal melajang. Menjadi pujangga pujaan gadis desa.

"Omong-omong, aku beli jamur itu. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Ambil saja beberapa. Tak usah bayar. Sisakan untukku. Tikusmu lebih jinak daripada setiap malam aku harus bangun mendengar cicitnya."

Seokjin menurut. Jamur itu diselipkan di bawah tumpukan daging. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Kalau kau tidak bertemu denganku lagi, jangan tanya. Mungkin aku menyusul suami dan anakku."

"Kau bicara begitu seakan kau tahu kematian akan menjemputmu besok."

"Malam ini. Tepatnya."

Namjoon bertampang datar. Seakan tahu persis apa yang ada dipikiran Seokjin. Mereka berdua hanya tahu satu sama lain, bertetangga selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Seokjin melangkah pergi. Kembali ke rumahnya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu belakang, Shindong membuka gordin sekat dapur rumah Seokjin.

Tahu Seokjin mendadak hilang.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku baru saja membeli daging."

.

.

.

.

Continued to Part II

.

.

* * *

 _Author Notes._

Sebenarnya saya ini sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia fanfic, tapi saya malah meninggalkan akun lama dan hidup di akun baru. Semoga ini berlanjut dan semoga kalian suka. Kenapa The Four Acts? Karena author terinspirasi dari film Indonesia, judulnya Marlina The Murderer in Four Acts. Tapi author sudah mearansemen sedemikian rupa buat bisa dibaca oleh kalian.

Beware sekali lagi, ini banyak adult content, dan film yang sama juga banyak banget adult content. Bagi yang belum cukup umur silakan pencet tombol back dan silakan kembali membaca setelah umur kalian sudah mencukupi.

Kenapa ada nama yang lain, selain member BTS? Karena saya menyesuaikan faceclaim karakter dengan umur. Mungkin ada beberapa nama diluar member BTS namun itu untuk mendukung cerita. Semoga kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan plot cerita. Saya juga membubuhkan beberapa kata dari KBBI. Hehe. Saya bangga berbahasa Indonesia.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita.


	2. Act 1: Causes part 2

**The Four Acts. Act I: Causes. Part II**

* * *

Seokjin mungkin menancapkan label sial dalam hidupnya saat ini. Empat orang hidung belang—budak-budak beruntung Tuan Shindong kini duduk bersila di ruang santai. Sofa kecil disana disingkirkan. Dimana sang tuan?

Seokjin merebus daging sapi yang baru ia beli. Beberapa sayuran di guci, sisa persediaan—sudah ia cincang. Menunggu daging matang, lalu ia membubuhi sayuran, bumbu, dan pelengkap. Batinnya menjerit. Sungguh ia bagaikan korban merangkap lacur.

Korban perampokan, dan pemerkosaan tentunya.

Sudikah ia menyambut tamu bajingannya? Batinnya menjawab tidak. Namun kramanya menjawab iya. Mendiang suami berwasiat sebajingan apapun tamu yang bersila di ruang santai, hendaklah ia tetap menyambutnya. Sebelum menendangnya keluar gubuk tentunya. Seokjin bahkan sudah ingin kabur dari tempat tinggalnya itu—pikiran sesaat waktu ia membeli daging—pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Hutan? Atau gunung? Melakukan brata dan menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Tanpa terikat. Namun jamur dari Namjoon memberinya ide lain.

Seokjin kini membuka gordin. Menatap para tamunya. Masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Kaus putih tipis dan celana kain pendek longgar. Menampakkan kaki mulusnya, tanpa rambut lebat di tulang keringnya.

Terpana kemudian para bajingan itu. Berbisik-bisik bagai tetangga bergibah. Salah satu dari mereka merona menatap Seokjin yang indah bagai malaikat.

"Malaikat indah kita, saudaraku! Hahaha!"

Pria baya—kira-kira lebih muda dari Shindong, bergerak duluan menyambut Seokjin yang membisu menatap mereka. Dilamatkannya pandangan mata menelusuri wajah, dada, hingga kaki Seokjin. Sempurna, batinnya. Seokjin mengusahakan dirinya tetap tenang. Tangan besarnya mengusap bibir bawah Seokjin. Aduhai. Bibir merah dan tebal itu. Nafsu bejat mereka semakin menjadi.

Usai ia menamatkan pandangannya pada Seokjin, ia meludahi tangannya, mengulur dan menggantung menunggu Seokjin membalas jabatan tangan. Seokjin hanya diam.

"Heechul."

Oh, ia memperkenalkan nama—pikir Seokjin.

Pria tua yang duduk di sebelah Heechul tadi kemudian berdiri dan bersorak. "Hyukjae! Panggil saya dengan desahmu yang indah itu, Sayang."

Seokjin masih membisu. Tangan Heechul masih menggantung, menunggu balasan. Seokjin membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Kim Seokjin."

"Kau dengar? Desahnya bagai dewi! Astaga sepertinya Tuhan salah memberimu penis padahal kau juga memiliki rahim, Seokjin!"

Bahasa yang biadab. Namun Seokjin hanya datar. Ia berbalik badan menuju dapur sebelum tangannya dicegat oleh Heechul.

"Mau kemana?"

Seokjin terpaku. "Memasak. Shindong menyuruhku memasak sup daging untuk kalian."

"Idaman!" Pria berambut hitam beruban di belakang berseru. "Namaku Jongwoon, Manis. Setelah makan, aku akan memberimu kenangan!"

"Hei! Kau mau dihajar Shindong?" Pria gundul dan gemuk di belakang Jongwoon itu berseru. Deru tawa kemudian menggema. Seokjin melepaskan tautan tangan Heechul, berlalu menuju dapur.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kantung plastik, mengeluarkan jamur berwarna merah itu. Mengambil batu penumbuk, kemudian menumbuknya. Dipotongnya tomat dan dicampur dengan biji merica agar tidak dicurigai. Memasukkan sayuran dan bumbu tumbukan tadi ke dalam panci. Mengaduknya dengan hati-hati.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu belakang terbuka dengan kencang. Menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan disana. Seokjin bergetar. Ia hampir melupakan dua bajingan yang sedang mengambil paksa hewan ternaknya di kandang. Posisi Seokjin membelakangi pemuda yang masuk tanpa izin tersebut. Mungkin ia masuk karena bau masakan yang Seokjin buat.

"Masak apa?" pria itu berujar dengan dingin.

Mata Seokjin menatap potongan jamur yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Menginjaknya hingga lumat, dalam diam. Tangannya berusaha tenang mengaduk sup di kuali. "Sup. Sebentar lagi matang."

Langkah pria muda itu mendekat. Seokjin bisa merasakan pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk, ditambah hawa pria muda itu yang membuatnya kian merinding. Pria muda itu mendekatkan kepalanya, ke bahu bidang Seokjin. Menatap wajahnya sebentar, lalu menatap masakan di kuali.

"Boleh kucoba?"

"T-tapi dagingnya belum lumat."

Tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah."

Diluar dugaan Seokjin. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, batin dan otaknya berputar-putar, bagaimana ini?

"B-baik. Kuambilkan. A-apa perlu nasi?"

"Tentu saja." Pria itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Seokjin. Seokjin sedikit lega.

Seokjin berlalu menuju rak piring, mengambil mangkuk dan membuka bakul nasi, meletakkannya untuk pria muda itu.

"Hei! Lama sekali—oh? Hoseok?"

Seokjin sedikit terkejut. Pria gundul itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik gordin. Menatap Seokjin dan terkejut pula menatap pria muda bernama Hoseok itu tiba-tiba ada di dapur.

"Ah! Tuan Youngwoon! Mengagetkanku saja,"

"Harusnya aku yang terkejut, keparat! Kau mau apa dengan dewi manis ini? Hah?"

Youngwoon terbahak. Pria muda bernama Hoseok tersebut geram, sedikit merona pipinya.

"Kau itu bajingan muda. Heh. Jangan main dulu kalau kau belum sebanding dengan Bos Besar. Hahaha!"

Hoseok diam. Seokjin bahkan tak tahu wajah Hoseok secara detail mengingat ia sedari tadi menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur. Seokjin sedikit bergetar, memegang mangkuk berisi nasi hangat untuk Hoseok.

"Hei! Apa makanan belum masak?"

Seokjin terkesiap. Sadar seruan itu untuknya. "S-sudah matang."

"Bagus. Hei, Hoseok. Berapa barang yang kau ambil dari kandang?"

"Dua ekor sapi. Kambing dan ayam. Masing-masing lima. Satu _nyambik_. Satu anjing." Hoseok menjawab.

"Hoo. _Nyambik_? Hewan melata itu?" Youngwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tinggalkan anjingnya. Sisanya masukkan. Dan Seokjin! Cepatlah, kami lapar."

Youngwoon berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

Seokjin mengangguk. Hoseok masih terpaku. Sadar ia adalah perompak muda yang baru bertugas selama lima tahun. Hoseok memilih untuk meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri. Mendesah lega Seokjin. Diletakkannya mangkuk itu. Kembali menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

.

.

Seokjin baru saja meletakkan seluruh makanan di tengah-tengah para bajingan itu. Di tengah ada satu dupa lilin untuk mencegah lalat menghinggapi makanan. Nasi hangat dan sup daging adalah kesederhanaan paling hakiki. Seokjin tak lupa memberi segelas air dingin untuk mereka.

Seokjin ingin kembali ke dapur, tercegah dengan seruan. Berasal dari Hyukjae.

"Ini adalah masakan terenak yang pernah aku cicipi!"

"Hmm. Kau benar. Sempurna lelaki ini. Bisa mengandung, bisa memasak dan bebersih. Aku tidak keberatan dia menjadi simpananku! Hahaha!" Youngwoon menimpali.

"Dibandingkan dengan masakan bini, ini adalah yang paling enak. Tapi masih berbeda sedikit, dengan masakan ibu. Hahahaha!" Heechul berucap dan membuat seluruh bajingan di ruang santai tertawa mengejek.

Seokjin menunduk, sembunyikan wajah. "Nikmati makanannya. Jika butuh apa-apa, aku ada di dapur."

Seokjin segera berlalu setelah berucap demikian. Para bajingan itu merasa tak keberatan. Perut adalah hal yang paling utama untuk diurus. Alasan itu mungkin membuat Seokjin segera berlalu, mendesah lega, dan menunggu efek dari racun jamur yang ia bubuhi.

Deru tawa para bajingan tersebut masih menggema. Bahkan Seokjin dapat mendengar seluruh gibah mereka. Membicarakan tentang bayangan mereka memasukkan penis mereka ke dalam lubang ketat Seokjin. Suara Heechul yang nyaring bahkan mengumpat dan bersumpah ingin membuat Seokjin mengandung buahnya. Hingga bagaimana mereka berbagi Seokjin dalam satu kali bermain. Satu lawan empat. Atau lima? Seokjin hanya memiliki satu lubang, demi apapun. Apa mereka sudah sejauh itu bejatnya?

Seokjin menatap nanar pemandangan kosong dari pintu belakang rumahnya. Menampakkan satu halaman besar, cocok untuk para anak kecil bermain bola sepak, atau hanya sekedar mengotori halaman bersemen itu dengan batu kapur, membentuk satu kotak dan garis besar seperti permainan gobak sodor. Lampu temaram sudut jalan penghubung antara halaman belakang rumah Seokjin menjadi sumber cahaya yang paling terang selain bintang di angkasa. Lainnya akan tampak remang, mengingat Seokjin membeli rumah dan memperbaikinya tepat sehari setelah ia menikahi mendiang suaminya.

Jika saraf matanya tak bekerja, maka ia akan mengabaikan sosok tinggi tegap berjalan lurus di jalan penghubung tadi. Seokjin tipe pengamat, ia masih sadar kala pandangannya tampak kosong menamatkan sosok pemuda tinggi tersebut, dan sedikit waktu untuk memahami siapa pemuda yang berjalan di malam-malam sepi ini.

 _Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini? Pelacur bahkan tidak keluar sebelum langit lebih malam,_ pikirnya.

Tapi Seokjin tak peduli. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan para bajingan di rumahnya.

Dentum tabrakan sebuah benda ke lantai, suara piring yang pecah, hingga suara bisik dan batuk penuh pilu membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin.

Jamur yang ia beli ternyata mujarab. Secepat ini.

Suasana kini lebih hening. Tampak mengerikan, namun cukup tenang bagi Seokjin.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyeret mayat-mayat yang mati keracunan tersebut ke sebuah kamar kecil tepat di sebelah dapur. Ia juga membersihkan kekacauan di ruang santai. Satu orang lagi yang perlu ia habisi.

Mungkin dengan sedikit kejam, batinnya.

.

.

Kala itu Seokjin hanya berniat membangunkan Shindong yang tidur di kamar utama untuk makan. Kamar itu ada lima langkah dari ruang santai. Namun Seokjin sedikit sial karena Shindong mulai membekapnya, merapatkan tubuhnya dan Seokjin ke dinding yang lapuk.

Seokjin merinding ketakutan. Shindong sudah menyeretnya, apa ia tahu bahwa baru saja pria cantik ini membunuh kawan sejawatnya dengan racun jamur?

Seokjin kian merinding saat Shindong sudah menjelajahi tiap jengkal lehernya. Hanya menjilat, tak melumat. Tak memberi tanda cupangan. Seokjin baru menyadari, Shindong sedang mabuk berat. Tepat di bawah kursi kayu, ada botol arak yang kosong.

"He-hentikan!"

Seokjin berusaha mendorong Shindong, bergerak menjauh. Namun Shindong sudah menanggalkan celananya—satu hal yang tak disadari Seokjin. Meronta. Shindong dengan badannya yang tambun membalas dorongan Seokjin, tentu menuntunnya ke ranjang.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Seokjin mengerang. Tertahan suaranya di kerongkongan. Tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, masih tetap berusaha mendorong Shindong menjauh—mungkin tak akan kuat karena Shindong telah mengungkungnya.

Zakar milik Shindong lumayan, namun tentu saja masih menyakitkan Seokjin kala bagian itu memasukinya. Memompa dan menumbuk rahim Seokjin hingga sang empunya mengerang. Bukan mengerang nikmat, namun mengerang penuh lara.

Seokjin masih berusaha mendorong Shindong. Seokjin mendorong tubuh tambunnya, kini ia pun mengubah posisi senggamanya, duduk di atas Shindong. Masih memompa zakar yang menancap di lubangnya. Jemarinya meraih sebuah botol arak di nakas, masih berisikan penuh. Membanting botol kaca itu ke dinding, terbelah dua. Menghujamnya tepat ke arah dada kiri Shindong yang mabuk itu.

Darah mengucur, Seokjin tak peduli. Hujamannya keras, pecahan itu menembus jantung. Perompak itu mati. Matanya terbuka lebar. Seperti ia menerima dendam Seokjin dengan mentah. Seokjin menarik pecahan botol itu. Tak terduga. Jantung perompak itu tersangkut disana. Satu bentuk jantung yang berukuran sebesar kepalanya.

Tubuh itu digulingkan. Lumuran darah yang kental itu ia usapkan di wajahnya yang ayu. Menangis lara hingga dadanya sesak.

Apakah ia salah? Mengapa ia membunuh banyak nyawa? Itu nyawa para bajingan. Tapi membunuh itu perbuatan dosa? Apakah Seokjin berdosa? Menghindari ia dilecehkan oleh kawanan hidung belang?

.

.

Seokjin mengunyah jamur yang tersisa, seperti ia mengunyah batang sirih. Seokjin mengeluarkan isi mulutnya, tak kuat menahan getahnya. Rasanya seperti getah karet terbakar. Seokjin juga mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tepat di tanah kubur suami dan putranya.

"Sudikah kiranya aku tidur bersama kalian? Sudikah..? Izinkan.."

Kaus Seokjin tercemar darah. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sejak ia selesai menghujam jantung Shindong. Tangisnya tumpah ruah. Tanah humus itu tercemar cairan lambung dan air mata.

Malam itu Seokjin tertidur di pusara suami dan putranya, hingga fajar tiba.

.

Mengabaikan fakta, bahwa jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar malam itu. Seseorang telah mengamati Seokjin, bersenggama dengan perompak itu, hingga perompak itu mati di tangan Seokjin yang keji.

Netra itu sebenarnya menatap nanar. Kadang jika awam mengutarakannya, tatapan itu datar, namun jika ditamatkan benar maka tahu bahwa bola mata gelap itu bergetar.

.

.

Pemilik netra semalam kini berdiri di terminal pinggir jalan. Jarak itu cukup jauh ditempuh dengan kaki. Ujung kampung raya masih berjalan lurus hingga sampai sana. Kemeja motif adat setempat, berpadu dengan celana hitam. Bagaikan menghadiri pernikahan—atau pergi melamar wanita?

Sosok baru kini menemani pria itu. Ransel kecil, dan karung di tangan kanannya. Sedikit gelap bagian bawah karungnya, seperti membawa barang basah. Hanya menggunakan jaket bertudung dan celana kain. Serta sandal jepit hijau. Jika pria itu tak menamatkan sosok baru di sebelahnya, ia mungkin mengabaikan sebuah parang terselip di pinggang.

"Siapa yang semalam mengumumkan kematiannya? Dan orang itu sekarang ada di sebelahku sekarang? Wah. Mengerikan,"

Sosok itu membuka tudung jaket. Menatap lurus ke jalan. "Aku sudah mati."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau tidak akan mengenal Kim Seokjin yang semalam."

.

.

.

End of Act I

.


End file.
